Moeru jōnetsu 2
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's wild adventure continue as they have their first public intercourse and meet a look a like of someone from the pass. Was he really a boy? Come and find out.


**Here's number two. **

**Naruto and Hinata find a look a like of Haku[isn't Haku] and wonder if it's a girl or boy.**

**LolaTheSa doesn't own Naruto. **

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Hinata groaned hard. "Fuck Naruto we are in public" She whined as he kept banging into here back side, Her kimono lifted up above her rear.

"Yup, makes that much more fun" He said with a moan as his grip on her hips tightened, his thrusting becoming more aggressive.

Hinata clasped her hand on mouth to stop from moaning at the top of her lungs, Her eyes on the street just in front of the alley they were in. This did make their sex more exciting. But she wondered again why no one bothered to look into this alley as they walked by. Were they just that fucking busy?

She then wondered how they got here.

* * *

Flashback 20 minutes ago.

Naruto was just put Shikamaru, his secretary, as the sub-hokage for weak because Naruto needed a major break.

Hinata who has been coming to his office for quickies ever since that time a few weeks ago was just about to enter the building when Naruto walked out, she was surprised to know he was going to get a whole month off. She didn't know Kage's could that long of a vacation. Naruto then explained he missed his weekend vacations so he could one day take that month off, Shikamaru knowing his plan already was prepared to take command in his absence.

A happy Hinata jumped on Naruto, and practically assaulted him with kisses, not to mention the grinding.

That only heightened Naruto's arousal since he was enjoy their fun quickies, he was going to enjoy finally enjoy all of her again.

But sadly that couldn't wait til they got to their home. Hinata was so happy, she just kept jumping around, kissing him. Til finally he growled.

"Dammit Hinata" Naruto roared slowly so she could hear, he then quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty alley.

He quickly throw her against the wall, Hinata just smirked at, 'about time' was her thoughts. But instead of what she planned he would do which was tell her what he was going to do her once they got home, while sucking her neck, Then flicker them home. Instead, she was surprised when he took out his hardened erection, in public!

She was even more surprised when he grabbed her and willed her around and throw her to the wall again. "Ass out Hinata" Was his demonic command.

Hinata yelped, she felt her own arousal heighten. When he used that voice, she knew she was in for a good fucking. She immediately suck her ass out. She felt him lift the bottom of her kimono, then felt it flip of her back. Naruto had raised so her ass was in his view.

"No underwear Hinata" He growled as he pressed the tip of his member to her entrance. "Naughty girls should be punished" He said, and with one full thrust, he sheathed himself in her.

Hinata bit her bottom lips to stop from moaning out loud. But naruto didn't give her time to rest as he started pumping her hard. "Fuck, I wonder if all hyuuga are always this tight despite how many times i thoroughly fuck their cunts" He growled as he started banging into her even harder.

Hinata whimpered as she turned her head to look at the street, people were just walked by, no one even bothered to turn their heads. She wondered idly if she should tell Naruto the hyuuga women are Known for being tight. Do people even wonder why hyuuga men prefer to in breed with the hyuuga women? Well, that's the reason. They even have scrolls about it. And something Hinata has been meaning to make Hanabi get her the hyuuga women art scroll, the secret to sex. The perfect birtbay present.

Hinata Groaned hard.

* * *

Present

Yup, that was it. Naruto surprised by actually fucking her in public. Sure, she teased him about it but never she expected Naruto would just... do it.

"Fuck, Not so hard" Hinata groaned as she closed her eyes tight then climaxed.

"Yes, that's it my hime, let me have it all" Naruto said as he felt her release, he himself just kept his at bay.

"Fuck" She finally gasped out as Naruto kept banging into her despite her still cumming.

"Yep, that's it my hime, this is how you will feel everyday this month" Naruto groaned out as he stabbing himself in her.

Hinata legs clammed together as she collaspe.

Naruto just smiled down at her, his erection now free from the warm tunnels of Hinata. "Tired hime" Naruto asked.

Hinata only panted, she felt weightless. Don't get her wrong, it still felt good, but it was kind of a numbing pleasure.

"You ok Hime" Naruto asked, she could hear the smirk in his voice! Smug bastard!

* * *

Later in the day.

Naruto and Hinata make their into a Mixed hot room in the Konoha spa.

Hinata wasn't shy about herself anymore, and she knew who she belonged to. Plus because this was mixed, it was barely used.

Once they walked in, they immediately see someone, they both grown. There goes that plan. But Naruto pulls Hinata in anyways.

They sit across from the person

Naruto pulled off his towel and threw it in the corner, his hardened member sprung out. His plan was obvious. He sat down with his legs wide open.

Hinata let her towel fall to the ground and sat next to Naruto.

Naruto then looked at the person who was still sitting there but not looking their way. Naruto frowned as he got up then walked to ward the person.

"Hi" Naruto said as he stopped in front of the person.

The person looked as was met with Naruto's erection, he flinched away quickly before his eyes went to Naruto's who was smirking but then frowned. "You look familiar" Naruto said. Hinata was now beside Naruto and looking at the person, "What a cute girl" She cued.

"What's your name" Naruto asked.

"Haiko" Haiko answered, his eyes flashing to Hinata then Naruto before looking way.

"Oh you look like some one from long ago that i knew" Naruto said with a laugh.

Haiko Nodded.

"Are you are a boy or a girl" Hinata asked looking at Haiko in the face, she honestly couldn't tell.

Naruto nudged her in the shoulder, she looked at him, he pointed down. She looked down and saw Haiko's erection. She coughed.

"Aww that's so sweet you are a boy, but you look so much like a girl!" Hinata cued playfully.

Haiko frowned, he didn't ask to look this way! He apparently didn't notice he was hard.

"Alright, lets go Hinata chan!" Naruto cued. Hinata felt bad a little... only a little..

* * *

**Yes Naruto and Hinata are fucked up. In the head? Maybe, just maybe.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
